


Ouroboros

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, episode coda, experimental POV, nothing personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Shadow. I am the Genesis of Light & Dark and I will be their Quietus. </p><p>I am Nothing so I am Everything. </p><p>All things come from me, so to me they will return.</p><p>
<i>"The scales are tipping away from light."</i></p><p>
<i>"And into darkness."</i></p><p>
<i>"Into nothing."</i></p><p>~Basically a personification of Nothing.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

They feel a ripple along Their form, a careening of something toward Them. They stir, reaching out for the information. For the understanding of what this something was.

It comes in images and feelings. Creation and Destruction again and again. Pillars of light, a mark branding one of them. Setting in motion the real story. Their story.

Stars, moons, worlds came next. The ever present of anger coursing as a counter melody to the sweet perfection of an emerald and sapphire world.

Stories of her spin to the many pillars of light. Stories filled with terror and pain. Stories labeling her The Darkness and he as God. The one who defeated her, who fought his antithesis and won. Neither realizing the only true victory was in restoring balance — not manipulating it.

An order, a denial. The cycle starting again, the cold bars of the cage shutting on the once beautiful pillar of light inside.

He leaves now, running and hiding from Her growing anger and even louder words.

But not before she escapes, her anger twisting and escaping her light filled host to take up one with a thing called a soul.

Years and years she urges and urges, pushing and pushing for more blood. He does nothing. He never does anything.

The Cage springs open, light against light. He comes back now, playing pretend among his imaginary friends. A spilt second decision and twin arcs of light go flying back into the cage.

They're both dormant now. For a long time they stay that way. He meanders around his world. Kissing, loving, being merry. She coils and coils — crying for death. He pretends she doesn't exist. Maybe he's even forgotten she does.

She changes hosts again. This one a seasoned warrior, who unlike the others before him has a tether. He pretends not to notice.

But she's seasoned now too, knows how to break him. And slowly and surely she does. Revels in his violence, in every kill he makes to her and not him.

Black eyes, blue eyes and a call of kin. Her hold momentarily weakness, he pretends he's not listening.

A book, a spell, and a scythe and she's finally released. He runs and begins to write.

Souls, souls and more souls till she's as They remember her. Beautiful and resilient. Still he writes, ignoring her.

Her old pillar of light used as punching bag. She makes him scream, and scream and scream.

A scribe, an impassioned plea and music — the fog lifts. He is still there just as They remember him. Courageous and strong.

Though Their children both have scars now, as They knew they would. Scars that burn and ripple and bend their backs.

His little pillar of light is safe. He devises a plan and she goes along with it. If only to finally meet with him. And make him face her rage once and for all.

Trifold attack and still she stands. He continues to act, still tries to hide from her. They pretend their not already spinning, as if they don't know how it will end. As if they don't feel the pull of their other half.

She attacks and he lets her. Plays it off as strategy and not as his way of apologizing — an eye for an eye. He begins to fade, she pretends she doesn't want to take it back. The scales begin to tip toward nothing. Toward Them.

They coalesce into a form, find her in a garden and ask if she wants to feed the birds.

They smile as the humans come through, as Their children are reunited their bond almost as strong as it used to be. They fade back into Themselves proud of Their progeny.


End file.
